Florida Fun
by PrettyLittleLiars.Stories
Summary: As senior year is coming to an end thay could only mean that the senior trip is coming up and with the seniors off to Florida who knows what fun Ezra and Aria will have with some more freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra sat at his desk tapping his red ball point pen against his desk looking over a paper hardly even worth any grade it was obvious that it was just rushed and thrown together he placed that papers he was grading to the side deciding that he would do them later, he looked up to the wall clock on the back wall seeing that there was only 10 minutes left until lunch was over and his senior class would be here while think about that class his mind drifted to aria. Aria was his sunshine and the light in his life and a cliché as that sounded it was true all he had to do was see her smile and all of his worrys would fade away. He and aria had been together for nearly 2 years and since she enter that bar his life had completely change but in a good way and that she was his student was just a coincidence and that the universe is rarely so lazy but he was glad that it was for the one time, eventhough the situation was not ideal he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew aria didn't like all the sneaking around and lying to her parent as all she wanted was to be able to hold hand with eachover and kiss in public but couldn't, ezra hated that she had to do that and felt guilty everyday but everytime that subject would come up one of them would remind the other that ther was only a couple months until her graduation and they would both move up to new York for aria to attend NYU and ezra had already applied to for a teaching position at the school which he heard a couple of day ago that he had got. He had already told the dean about his and arias situation and told him if she was to be in his class he would not favourite her and treat her like everyone else.

The situation with her parent and how they would tell them had popped up in their conversastion quite a few time but decided they would tell them in the holidays and as aria is 18 that they couldn't do anything thing and they could do nothing to change their minds and break them up.

Ezra thought back to the meeting he had had with the principle a few days ago about taking the seniors to florida as each year the school give the seniors to take a trip somewhere in the states this year it was florida. Ezra had yeat to tell his class and aria as he is hoping to tell her just before class started to tell her about the trip as he was going to tell her last night but got held up at last minute so he was unable to tell her. Unfortunately for him the other chaperone was Mrs Welch who had always had a little crush on him even though she tried to hide it she wasn't very subtle and she was very obvious, but luckily for him arias mum wouldn't be going as she had to stay here for school which was a relief as he didn't want her to be there and there be a chance of him and aria getting caught.

Ezra's head snapped to the side when he heard his door being opened he grew a smile on his face when he saw aria walk through the door looking as beautiful as every he hair down in her normal curls that he loved natural make-up with an electric blue eyeshadow that complemented her blue silk shirt tucked into a white and black patterned skirt and black knee high boots lined with fur along the top.

She shut the door and pulled down the blind to make sure no one could look in walked over to him and sat on his lap and his hand instantly went to her hips and caressed the sides and kissed him passionately.

"Hey" he said

"Hey how's your day been so far?"

"The same, most people aren't paying attention as it's nearly graduation"

"Well… I'm in your next class so at least you know that there will be at least one person listening."

"Hmm I guess that is true but with you in the class I don't know if I will be able to pay attention to anyone else" he said play with the ends of her hair while she blushes at his complement

"So what was it you wanted to tell me last night?" she asked curiously

"Well I wanted to tell you where we are going to be going for the trip this year"

"Omg really where, where?" she asked excitedly

"Well the principle decided that this year we would be going to Florida" he said with excitement in his voice

"Seriously!" she said with a large smile plastered on her face

"Yep I'm going to tell that class this lesson we leave next Monday. Even though it is quite soon we've already booked it as people have already said if the can go or not they just don't know where. And to be honest you shouldn't know actually and it was wrong of me to tell you."

"Well…" she said moving to straddling and moving her lips to his ear "I guess I will just have to punish you later then wont I?" she said seductively

Ezra let out a little moan and ran his hand down to her ass and gave it a little squeeze "I guess you will" aria kiss his ear all along his neck to his jaw and to his lips and kissed his eagerly, he kissed her back with just as much each running his tongue along her bottom lip and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their heated make out session was interrupted by the sound of the bell; they quickly jumped apart and adjusted their clothing, by the time students started piling in aria was back in her seat getting her books out. Once everyone was seated, Ezra got up and sat on the edge of his desk.

"So I know all of you are excited to know where we are going for the senior trip this year" as he said this the class started talking excited to know where they were going

"So" Ezra said more loudly to get everyone's attention "this year the principle has decided to to you all to the sunshine state of Florida!" Everyone stated cheering and talking about how awesome it was going to be

"so just to remind you all that we are leaving next Friday the bus leaves a precisely at 7:30 so if you are late we won't be waiting as we need to get to the airport with lots of time to get everything sorted and we will be home on the following Saturday if you have any other question come and ask me a Mrs welch as we are going to be the chaperones"

Both aria and Ezra were thinking that they can't wait to get away and spend time together even though there's the risk of them getting caught they still had a chance to spend time together and just have fun, even if they did have to look over there shoulders a few times they didn't care all they cared a bit was enjoying this time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria sighed as she threw another piece of clothing on to her bed she had been packing for 2 days now and still couldn't settle on what to take. Aria was proud of her clothes and shoes collection and nearly had more than her family put together and always had something different on every day but when I came to going away she never had a clue on what to take. She wanted to look her best for Ezra and make sure she had the right clothes for where she was going.

She stopped looking through her closet as her phone started ringing she saw it was Hanna and picked it up

"Hello" she said

"Hey aria I was wondering if you wanted to join me, Emily and Spencer at the grille for something to eat?"

"I would love to but I still have so much packing to do and I need to get it done by tonight I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry we understand we all know what you like with your clothes and packing" Hanna said with a laugh "so we will see you tomorrow bye"

"Okay bye Han" aria hung up and chucked her phone on her nightstand and looked around

"It's going to be a long night" she mutters under her breath.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Aria groaned and rolled over to turn off her alarm and smile realising that today was the day of their school trip, aria reached for her phone so she could text Ezra.

'_hey can't wait for this week it's going to be so fun. Can't wait to see you, be there early so I can see you before we go? –A Xo_

Aria placed her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she came out she was dressed in her white silk robe and had already done her hair and makeup, she went to check her phone and saw that Ezra had replied

'_hey I can't wait either 1 whole week in Florida with you:) and sure I will meet you at the parking lot at about 10 to love you –E xx_

Aria smiled and went to go get change.

Aria came down the stair dragging he suitcase behind her trying her best not to fall down the stair seeing as the suitcase is nearly the size of her, as she got to the bottom she placed her bag by the door and went into the kitchen where she found her mom and dad making breakfast.

"hey sweetie" her mom called

"morning" she said getting the orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass

"are you looking forward to the trip" arias dad says while making pancakes

"yeah I am I mean it going to be one of the last times I get to spend a whole week with my friends for some time with finals coming up and us all going to different collages we want to make the most of this week" 'and spend more time with Ezra' aria adds silently

"well make sure your safe and don't do anything stupid okay?" Ella says seriously.

As aria turned into the school parking lot see smile as she saw Ezra standing in front of his car door looking down at his phone looking sexy as always wearing a black v neck the hugged him tightly on him and some jeans. Aria parked beside him and jumped out her car and walk over to him

"hey" he said watching her walk towards him

"hey handsome" she said smiling

"I got you something for the journey" he said while opening his car door and reached into the car and pick up a coffee cup " here you go non-fat vanilla soy latte" handing her the cup " thank you I need it" aria said after giving him a sweet kiss "who's stupid idea was it to be here at this time anyway" Ezra laugh and slightly raise his hand saying "guilty" " well why would you do that you know I hate waking up early" aria said with her eyebrow raised placing her arms around his neck "because the quicker we get there the more time we get to spend together" he said while leaning down to kiss her.

About an hour and a half later everybody was at the airport waiting to be able to board the plane, aria was reading her book with spencer sitting next to her reading while Hanna drag Caleb around to every shop here and Emily going to get something for the plane ride. Ezra was sitting across from aria with Mrs welch who was chatting away to him about something she saw on the TV but Ezra was paying attention he was more interested in aria as every so often she would look up at him and even though that was all it made him happy just to see her beautiful eyes Ezra was jumped slightly as he heard his phone going off and excused himself from his conversation with Mrs Welch and looked at his phone, he saw that he had a text from aria

' _hey can't wait to get on the plane as the quicker we get on the quicker we get to Florida'-A xx_

Ezra smile and replied

'_me either soon we will be together on the beach at night just us'-E xx_

aria was about to reply but stopped when she heard that they were able to board the plane. Everybody gathered in a group so that the chaperones could give them all there tickets

"okay so I wasn't able to get us all in the same area as there wasn't enough room so I'm going to have to split us up into groups and then give the groups your tickets okay."

So Ezra and Mrs welch but everyone into groups of which section we were going to be in, luckily for aria there was 5 place in section B which were going to filled with her Emily, spencer, Hanna and Ezra (coincidence I think not) no one even batted an eyelash when they saw that they were all together as to them it was just four students and one of their teachers.

As the seating arrangements on the plane was 2 on the outside of the plane and 3 in the middle spencer, Emily and Hanna was going to take the 3 seats

"well take these 3 you two can go on the two so you know you can have some privacy as we don't want to get in your way " said Hannah laughing with Emily and spencer. Aria blushed and hid into my chest so I gave the three girls a tight smile and shook my head pulling aria into our seats. Once the plane started moving to the run way I could sense that aria was worried and nervous as she once told me she was that best person to fly with so Ezra pulled the arm rest that was in-between them and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his side and kiss her forehead she look up with him and thanked him by kissing him lightly. As the look of aria close her eyes tightly and place her head into Ezra neck trying to forget about what could happen, Ezra on the other hand loved flying every bit of it so he was fine and smiled at how cute aria was and pulled her closer to make her feel safe.

Later into the plane aria had move further back into her own chair just in case anyone decided to come into this section and question why they were cuddling as they were now aloud to get out of their seats so they place the armrest back down but place eras jumped on it so they could hold each other's hand without anyone seeing. About an hour into the flight aria had fallen asleep which Ezra guessed would of happen and Ezra stayed reading his book for the majority of the flight until he too fell asleep only to be woken up not long after by the sound of the pilot announcing they were going to be landing soon and for everyone to put their seat belts back on. Ezra looked at aria to see she was already awake and packing up her things, Ezra turn to look out the window and smiled as he saw the beautiful sight of Florida. Man he could wait for this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**ezrapov**

Later on when we had landed and all claimed our luggage which didn't take long at all we made our way to the bus and about 45 minutes later we had arrived at our hotel. The hotel was 3 star so it was a quite good hotel and look pretty decent for the hotel lobby and picture they had seen when booking it, luckily for me I was the one to sort out the room arrangements so i was able to place arias room who she was sharing with Hanna, Emily and spencer so she would be able to sneak into my room and hopefully sleep with me so we could spend time together like we planned.

Once I had got all of the room keys I started to read out all the room arrangements Mrs welch spoke up.

"Okay everybody we have dinner reservation for 8pm so we will meet here in the lobby for 7 o clock so we have enough time to get there without having to rush, ok so until then you are free to do what you want but only in the hotel or the beach so off you go and make sure you are here for 7" and with that everyone went their separate ways to their rooms.

As I was about to walk to my room I heard Mrs welch call me back

"Ezra I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with just for a stroll if you wanted to join me?" "umm well actually I was just going to take a nap as I didn't have much sleep on the plane so I wouldn't be tried later on" I said hoping she would just leave as I really wanted to just get to my room as i didn't want to spend my afternoon with Mrs welch, it's not that she wasn't a nice lady but I just really didn't want to spend all my time here with her

"Oh well don't worry maybe tomorrow or something" she said with a slight smile but with a disappointed look on her face and walk away to her room. It's not that I didn't feel bad for her because I did I just would prefer to spend my time with aria.

**Ariapov**

Once all four of us had made our way our room we place our bags down on the floor we all called dibs on our bed me and spencer one the queen bed in the corner and Emily and Hanna had the one nearest the door, once we had adjusted to the room and took a proper look around we all stated to put some of our clothes away I heard my phone go off so I open the text and saw it was from Ezra

_Hey just letting you know that I'm in the room next door and I'm not planning on doing anything today so if you wanted to join me feel free:)-E xx_

I smile as I read the text and quickly replied

_Would love to join you but at the moment I just putting some of my clothes away but I will be there soon- A xx_

I place my phone on the bed side table and continued to put my stuff away.

" well I'm going down to the beach until we have to get ready as I want to suck in as much sun as I can until we have to leave any of you going to join me?" Hanna said once we had finished sorting everything out. "Yeah sure" were what both Emily and Spencer said and all started to get change into their bikinis.

"Actually I'm going to stay here and sleep as I dint get much sleep on the plane here" I said hoping they wouldn't figure out the actual reason as to why I wasn't going.

"Are you sure that's that actual reason aria" Emily said smirking

"yeah are you sure that it doesn't involve a tall dark haired smoking hot English teacher that just happens to be right next do to us" Hanna says also smirking with eyebrow raised as I failed to reply as I was looking down to the grown while blushing they knew instantly that they were right.

"ha I knew okay don't worry we will leave you in peace but remember that there are other people in this hotel so try not to be too loud" Hanna said while the three of them started to walk to the door, as soon as the door was about to shut Hanna shouted "make sure you use protection!" and with that they were gone. Once they were gone I made my way into the bathroom to make sure my hair and make-up looked ok and once I was ready I went to the door that connected my room with Ezra's and knocked on it waiting for him to open. As soon as the door had open to reveal Ezra I immediately kissed him with all the passion I could, a few seconds later Ezra kissed me back with the same amount of passion as I had, Ezra pulled me into his room and he shut the door behind us after a few minutes of kissing Ezra hooked his arms under my things signalling for me to jumped up so I did and he slowly started to make his way over to his bed and place me on his bed never detaching our lips once my head was resting on the pillow I slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes while he move his hand across my cheek and move my hair out of my face

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that since I saw you this morning" I said

"Well we have about 3 and half hours until we have to start getting ready so let's make the most of it" he said seductively

"Lets" was all I had to say for us to get back to where we were and start slowly stripping each other of our clothing

This was definitely going to be a good week


End file.
